What You Wish For
by Starzki
Summary: Silly oneshot. Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it. Alludes to episode 132. MirSan and InuKag. Major fluff.


Disclaimer: I give, I give. Uncle! They're not mine. Happy now?

* * *

What You Wish For

By Starzki

OoOoO

Kagome and Inuyasha tentatively made their way through the demon slayers' village. Their previous visits led them to anticipate booby traps and sudden fierce encounters by the village's newest residents.

Inuyasha suspiciously eyed a shallow pool of leaves that stretched across the beaten path that bisected once-thriving, then once-abandoned, hamlet. Without further hesitation, he scooped Kagome into his arms lightly bounded over the leaves, and gently set her down on the other side.

The pair was immediately beset by a small band of demon slayers.

"Vile demon, you've fallen right into our trap! Unhand the beautiful maiden at once or face the full extent of our wrath!" screamed the young girl, brandishing her weapon.

Inuyasha readied his weapon to fight the five or six slayers. But then he took in their fierce countenances and their obviously well trained battle stances and reconsidered. He addressed them humbly, head bowed. "Hmmph. I can see that I would be no match for warriors like you. I surrender." Inuyasha made a big show of putting away his sword and raising his hands. "But the beautiful maiden stays with me." Inuyasha then curled his arm around Kagome's shoulders and drew her in protectively. The children, all slayers-in-training, stiffened with pride and bowed to the hanyou. They allowed Inuyasha, their sometimes-fighting instructor, his request.

Kagome squealed with happiness and clapped her hands, delighted by the whole scene. "Oh, all of you have grown up so much! And you're all so adorable!" she cooed to the steadily growing group. The younger, more timid children coming forth to reap the spoils brought on by such an easy surrender to their siblings.

Inuyasha turned to the girl who was obviously the leader of this fearsome band of fighters, "Where are your parents, Arashi?"

"They're at the house. Mother is with my littlest brother and Father is looking after the youngest twins." Eight-year-old Arashi, Sango and Miroku's firstborn, then bowed to Inuyasha and Kagome and took off to look after her siblings.

Inuyasha and Kagome then made their way toward Miroku and Sango's little hut relatively sure that they would face no more demon hunter obstacles.

Inuyasha looked around, growing confusion evident on his face. "I know there weren't as many kids here the last time we visited. It's only been a few weeks."

Kagome smiled at him. It had been nine years since Naraku had been defeated. She and Inuyasha had taken their time in forming their own romantic relationship. Inuyasha had shown remarkable patience as Kagome finished high school and then college before they had made their union official. Miroku and Sango, on the other hand, had barely waited a month before getting married and settling down in Sango's home village.

Then came the children.

"Well let's see. I think they have fifteen as of now and these kids keep moving around, so maybe it just seems like there are more."

"Fifteen!" cried Inuyasha.

"You know that!" chided Kagome with a playful slap to his shoulder. "You're here even more often than _I_ am."

Inuyasha growled. "Of course I know that," he replied testily. "It just sounds like so many when you actually say it out loud." Inuyasha looked around again, trying to count the very active boys and girls. "It's a wonder they can even keep track of their names. I still don't know how you are able to do it, Kagome, especially since you don't visit as often. It would have been easier just to number them, like 'Girl-One' or 'Boy Six.'"

Miroku and Sango heard their friends approach and greeted them warmly at the entrance of their home. They all spoke softly because it was it was about to be naptime and the three youngest children were always the hardest to put down. Sango had just finished feeding the baby and Miroku was rocking two two-year-old girls to sleep, one in each arm.

Inuyasha looked out into the village again. "There definitely _are_ more kids this time around. I know I'm not imagining it. I've helped train all the kids that you two have managed to make and some of those kids out there I've never laid eyes on."

Sango smiled. "You're right. People are beginning to realize that demon slayers are inhabiting this village again and families are starting to come. Not all the kids out there are ours."

"But most of them are!" added Miroku with delight and a salacious wink at his wife who merely laughed and tried to quiet him down because the twins were beginning to stir.

Miroku left to put them down in the next room while Sango began burping the baby.

"I still don't know how you remember who's who after you've had so many," sniffed Inuyasha as Miroku quietly rejoined the group, sat behind Sango and began to rub her back.

Miroku laughed. "Well, we did try to make themes to make it easier. First we went by sound with the triplet girls: Arashi, Aiko, and Akina. They all start with A. But too many original names and we really _would_ start to forget."

Sango continued, "So we started naming them after people we loved with the twin boys who came next: Miyatsu and Mamoru for Miroku's grandfather and father. Then there were the triplet boys…"

"Ugh," groaned Inuyasha, his head getting that familiar spinning feeling it often did as he tried to keep all the names and faces straight.

"The triplet boys," continued Kagome, "Kohaku, Kanaye, and Kane for Sango's brother, father, and grandfather. Then… let's see…" Kagome trailed off.

"See! You can't remember them either!" teased Inuyasha.

"I most certainly can. Then it was just one boy, named after Shippou. Then came the first set of twin girls, Kaede and (ahem) Kagome. And they're the sweetest, I might add."

Inuyasha tried to scoff but failed keep his grin from breaking through. Those two really were adorable. They weren't bad fighters, either, for four-year-olds.

"All of my babies are sweet," chided Sango playfully. "Then came Kyouko, after my mother."

"Then we ran out friends and family to name girls after since I don't remember my mother," added Miroku with a kiss to Sango's temple.

"Hence Kagura and Kanna in the other room who just went down for nappy time, eh?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome laughed as the baby gave his last burp and sleepily lowered his eyes. "You always remember _their_ names," she reminded him.

Inuyasha huffed. "Kagome, you just don't realize how easy it is to remember the little terrors, especially since they were named after the _big_ terrors. They've put me through more trouble than the rest of their kids, combined."

Sango looked sheepish. "I just really always liked those names. And, Inuyasha, we really appreciate you trying to train them at such a young age. We thought it might ease their passage through the 'terrible twos' if they could get some of their aggressive energy out," she said as she put the baby into the crib, apologizing for the trauma her youngest twins wrought on anyone who crossed their paths, especially Inuyasha. Little Kagura and Kanna seemed to have made it their mission to goad and annoy the half-demon who often visited, taking sadistic delight in making him lose his temper. Inuyasha thought they had too much of their father's personality in them.

Now that she was out of school, Kagome had only recently started visiting more often. While she knew all of their names, she wasn't as well acquainted with their personalities as was Inuyasha. "Those two little angels in there? Oh, come on, Inuyasha. You're telling me those little darlings are more than a match for you?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "They're more stubborn than any other creature I've seen."

Miroku and Sango shared a smile. Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango as she sat beside him and he began rocking her in a similar manner he had been rocking the twins. "Believe it or not, Kagome," Miroku said, "My lovely youngest daughters may have my favorite half-demon beaten when it comes to a battle of wills."

"Yeah!" interjected Inuyasha. "And there are _two_ of them."

"Well, I just refuse to believe it," laughed Kagome.

Inuyasha finished naming the kids, "And last came little Yasha. Took ya long enough to finally getting around to naming one of 'em after me," he said. "He's going to be the real fighter of the group, I can tell."

"Well, we didn't want to name our kid 'Demon' because it might become a self-fulfilling prophecy. But after we've survived Kanna and Kagura, we figured we could take whatever a kid named Yasha could throw at us," said Sango sleepily as she rocked.

"Didn't having all those kids make you tired?" asked Kagome with trepidation.

"Mm, no," said Sango. "I guess some women have tough pregnancies, but I've been really lucky. They've all been easy and I've bounced back well with each one."

"You sure have," said Miroku suggestively and sweeping her hair away to plant a noisy kiss below her ear.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome giggled before she continued her questions. "Even with the triplets? Weren't they harder?"

"Nope. I seem to be made for having babies."

This statement caused Miroku to grunt and attack her neck with more fervor, adding a wholly inappropriate grope.

Inuyasha cleared his throat as a warning and Miroku ceased mauling a squirming and giggling Sango.

Kagome continued again, "Because, you see, I've been having morning sickness pretty bad and wanted to ask you some questions about being pregnant…"

Sango extricated herself from her husband's arms and threw herself at Kagome. "Ah! Congratulations! Finally!" she squealed.

Miroku clapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. "Yes, finally. I was beginning to wonder…"

"Shut up, monk," sulked Inuyasha before puffing up with pride and breaking out into a grin. "Just don't think we're naming the baby after you two."

Miroku and Sango laughed. Miroku knelt behind Sango and whispered something into her ear while hugging her close. She nodded and brought her hand up behind Miroku's head and turned and kissed his cheek.

As Miroku's hand wandered to Sango's flat-for-the-moment stomach he said, "It looks like we've got something in common. Sango's expecting again, as well."

Sango leaned back into Miroku's shoulder and grasped the hand on her belly with both of her own. "It feels like triplets," she announced. "Or maybe more…"

OoOoO

Sango bolted upright from her makeshift bed on the ground with a very loud gasp. It had been another long day of tracking down Naraku and jewel shards without any success.

Kagome started awake at the sound of Sango's gasp and Inuyasha jumped down from the tree from which he had been keeping watch.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome with concern, trying to shake away her sleepiness.

"You okay?" asked Inuyasha.

Sango's hand covered her pounding heart. "I'm okay," she whispered, still breathing hard. "I just had a nightmare."

Inuyasha went from looking eager to looking bored.

Kagome patted Sango's shoulder. "What happened? What was it about?"

Sango began to calm. "Oh, it was just so… so… horrifying."

"It's okay. It was just a dream," consoled Kagome.

"It seemed so real," said Sango, her heart finally returning to its normal rhythm. "I was flying on Kirara and suddenly she disappeared and I was falling for what seemed like forever. Then I hit the ocean and I just kept falling and falling and I couldn't breathe and I was choking and couldn't get any air. Then I woke up."

"Oh, that's terrible," soothed Kagome. "I hate falling in dreams. I always jolt awake, too. But it's okay now, Sango."

"Yes," said Sango, shakily laying back down. "I'm sorry to have woken you two up."

The three of them then turned to the only other adult in their group who had not been awakened by Sango's gasp. Miroku was dozing against a tree. His face was relaxed and a happy smile played across his lips.

As Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango settled back down for the rest of the night, Sango wondered to herself, _I wonder what that crazy monk is dreaming of_.

END.

* * *

Author's note: Ever since I discovered that Sango agreed to ten or twenty kids with Miroku, I've been wondering how that would actually work out. She'd either have to be pregnant for 180 months or have lots of multiples. So after having a rough time of my own personal life and needing a happy MirSan situation, especially after reading Personification of Fluff's last chapter of _Comrade in Arms_, this little fic came to mind (I also borrowed a character name of from her _Complete and Unconditional_). I know this story is silly and fluffy and not my best work. I actually am trying to come up with a longer story that has more weight and substance in it. But it's slow going, especially when I need the fluffy to pull me out of my personal life funk.

I also apologize to any InuKag fans out there if I messed their relationship up too badly. I don't have quite the understanding of their relationship that I do of MirSan. Also, Inuyasha's diction is hard for me to write. I did my best.


End file.
